Conventionally, there is known an electronic device comprising two housings rotatably connected to each other, and capable of being changed between an folded position in which the housings are folded (closed) and an unfolded position in which the housings are unfolded (opened).
For such electronic device, under some circumstances, it is desired that peripheries of the housings are made close to each other.